This invention relates to magnetrons and in particular to so-called strapped magnetrons of the kind in which vanes extend radially inwards from the general cylindrical wall of the anode block of the magnetron and alternate ones of the vanes are connected together by so-called straps.
The anode assembly of a typical known strapped magnetron is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing. Referring to FIG. 1 the magnetron anode assembly consists of an anode block 1 of general cylindrical form having a plurality in this case 12, of vanes 2 to 13 extending radially inwards towards the cathode region 14 of the magnetron. Two straps 15 and 16 are provided. Inner strap 15 is connected to vanes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12, outer strap 16 is connected to vanes 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and 13. As well known slots are cut into the vanes where a strap is required to pass without making electrical connection.
With certain types of magnetron as described in FIG. 1 a net loss of power has been experienced due it is believed to power being coupled into the cathode.